Glamorous Us
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Maya mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya cacat dalam berkarya. Hingga Karen menyuruhnya untuk menemui seseorang yang bisa mengembalikan kehidupannya seperti semula. Sedia kala. Dan untuk itu Maya beranjak menemui Wanita bernama Saijo yang bisa membantunya untuk pulih. Warning : Mature / Yuri / Lewd / NSFW / OOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Jika aku bukan untukmu, lantas berikan alasan dari kehidupanku._**

_Story by Spica Zoe_

_Chara from Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight/レヴュー スタァライト_

in

**Glamorous Us**

.

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

Maya menggeleng.

Ini sudah yang keempat kali ia menyuruh Karen untuk mencoba busananya. Dan sampai sejauh ini, tidak ada yang menarik baginya.

Karen pun menghela napas ketika ia melihat raut kecewa di wajah Maya. Perancang busana muda ini memang banyak maunya. Rasanya, setelah dua tahun ikut dengannya, Karen merasa kemampuan Maya mulai luntur begitu saja.

Maya adalah seorang perancang ternama. Wanita dua puluh delapan tahun itu sudah memiliki nama diantara para perancang ternama dunia untuk hasil karyanya. Namun akhir-akhir ini, oleh sebab kecelakaan, Maya seakan mendapat kelemahan dalam berkarya.

Kecelakaan tujuh bulan lalu membuatnya kesulitan untuk menggali kembali bakatnya dalam merancang sesuatu. Bahkan acap kali Karen merasa jika selera _fashion_ Maya pun kini telah berkurang.

Jika dulu, Maya bisa menghasilkan empat rancangan mode dalam satu hari, namun sekarang seakan semuanya tak lagi semembara itu.

Bahkan untuk saat ini pun, Maya seperti kehilangan kepercayaan diri meski hanya sekedar untuk mengecap nilai seni dari busana yang dulu sangat dielu-elukan sebagai rancangan terkemuka karyanya.

Karen sengaja memaksa Maya untuk menggali kembali bakatnya dengan cara ini. Karena jika Maya terus ternggelam dalam ketidakberdayaan seperti ini, Karen bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka di masa depan. Jangankan masa depan. Saat ini saja Maya sudah seperti ditinggalkan semua orang.

Maya meletakan kaca matanya di atas meja seraya duduk di kursi kerjanya. Menghela napas, menatap kosong sebuah busana yang kata Karen adalah karya yang paling ia suka dari Maya. Maya akui jika busana itu adalah busana yang paling menawan diantaranya. Namun, kesimpulan yang Karen berikan membuat Maya tidak pernah ingin menghargai dirinya saat ini, lagi.

"Aku tahu kau sedang terpuruk, Tendou-_san_." Karen melipat busana yang baru saja ia kenakan. Melihat keterpurukan Maya membuatnya ambil pikir. Beberapa orang bahkan sudah pergi meninggalkan Maya dengan kelemahan yang Karen sendiri tak tahu kapan bisa Maya lenyapkan.

Memandang Maya saat ini bagi Karena adalah hal yang sangat ia sesali. Tidak pernah ia melihat Maya seperti ini. Maya yang ia kenal adalah Maya yang penuh dengan sinar. Penuh dengan bakat yang membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya terpengaruh untuk ikut berkarya.

Apa masa kejayaan Maya akan lenyap?

.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun hidup tetap berjalan. Senja telah meninggalkan bekas kegelapan di bawah langit Tokyo malam ini. Karen baru saja selesai membereskan beberapa potong pakaian yang sengaja ia benahi untuk membantu Maya kembali. Sebenarnya tidak ada pekerjaan beberapa hari ini. Semenjak Maya cacat dalam berkarya, beberapa orang memilih untuk tidak kembali bekerja dalam beberapa hari. Toh, tidak ada yang harus mereka kerjakan jika Maya sendiri tidak punya sesuatu yang harus ia ciptakan. Beberapa perancang juga memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari pada membuang waktu mereka untuk menunggu Maya kembali dari kesenjangannya.

Akhirnya, Karen lah yang mengusulkan untuk meliburkan para pekerja. Dan ia telah memantapkan diri untuk membantu Maya sembuh dan kembali berkarya. Untuk itu, meski tidak ada kegiatan, mereka tetap berada di sana.

"Apa kau ingin ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan diri?" Karen memandang Maya yang tengah diam berdiri di depan busana lain yang Karen nilai sebagai rancangan pertama dari sang berbakat itu.

Maya bergeming.

Tak merespon.

Mungkin ia memang tak mendengar Karen bersuara. Hingga Karen melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ini adalah karya pertamamu." Ucap Karen tersenyum lembut. Ditatapnya wajah Maya dari sisi samping. Wajah Maya yang teduh dan tegas. Cantik dan selalu memikat siapapun yang memandangnya. "Rancangan yang kaubuat ketika kau berumur tujuh belas tahun."

.

.

"Aku bukannya hilang ingatan, Aijo-_san._ Aku hanya sedang tidak bisa menghasilkan sesuatu. Jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk membantuku pulih." Maya mungkin merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Semoga Karen tidak tersinggung dengan kalimat penolakan yang ia berikan. Sebenarnya ia sangat bersyukur jika Karen mendukungnya sampai sejauh ini. Di saat semua keadaan seakan ingin menghakiminya bersalah. Baik orang-orang sekalipun meninggalkannya ketika ia tidak berdaya, namun Karen tetap memilih untuk berdiri di sisinya dan membantunya pulih.

Namun, Maya memang sedang tidak ingin memaksakan diri. Mungkin ia ingin memanfaatkan kesenjangan waktunya saat ini untuk beristirahat dari semua kesibukan yang pernah ia lalui.

"Dan, mungkin. Kaupun tidak masalah jika meninggalkanku untuk saat ini." Karen mengerutkan keningnya memandang Maya saat ini. Maksudnya apa? Apa ia dipecat?

Menangkap ekspresi tak senang Karen, Maya cepat-cepat membenarkan maksudnya. "Maksudku, istirahatlah selama kita tutup. Tidak perlu selalu berada di sisiku. Dan aku janji, aku akan kembali." Senyumnya, hampa.

"Kalau begitu," Dan sebelum mereka berpisah diantara keramaian hiruk-pikuk langkah kaki orang-orang di Tokyo, Karen menggenggam tangan Maya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menambah keyakinan Maya untuk tetap berjuang bagi dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat Maya yang dulu, kembali dengan semua bakatnya. Karen merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Dan tahu-tahu sesuatu itu sudah berada di dalam genggaman Maya meski Karen tetap memandangnya. "Aku mungkin punya seseorang yang bisa membantumu pulih. Dan temuilah dia jika kau tidak lagi menemukan jalan."

.

.

Maya membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Aroma obat-obatan langsung menyerang penciumannya. Mungkin, ekspresi tenang yang selalu Maya hadirkan menyamarkan betapa terpuruknya ia pada kondisi dirinya sendiri. Tiap malam, Maya seakan berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dari dirinya yang tampak di siang hari.

Jika Maya lupa meminum obat, kondisi jiwanya akan sangat terpuruk dan berakhir dengan kepanikan hingga membuat psikisnya mengalami stres yang menjadi-jadi.

Kadang Maya ingin meniadakan obat-obatan itu. Namun kondisi jiwanya tak mendukung untuk melakukannya. Benar saja, kadang biar bagaimanapun caranya ia menanangkan diri, serangan itu bisa datang tiba-tiba dan membuatnya mengamuk tanpa sebab.

Beberapa dokter telah ia datangi untuk membantunya terlepas dari masalah ini. Namun, tidak pernah ada yang sampai berhasil mengembalikan Tendou Maya yang dulu.

Maya menyingkirkan beberapa serpihan kaca di atas lantai kamarnya. Malam tadi ia pun tetap mengamuk hingga pecahan kaca itu berserakan di sana.

Ia menarik napas berkali-kali untuk coba menenangkan jiwanya. Namun sesak itu entah mengapa lebih sering menyerang dirinya. Dan panik pun kini menyusul untuk menguasai otaknya. Langkah kakinya yang semula masih tenang itu, kini terlihat gemetar. Maya menggenggam angin di kedua tangannya. Mengerat kuat menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Ia tidak pernah suka derita ini. Tapi, diobati seberapa keras pun, derita ini tidak pernah menunjukan rasa menyerah untuk menyerangnya.

Maya masih berusaha bertahan di kedua kakinya. Ia butuh obat-obatan itu. Obat-obatan yang berada di atas nakas yang kini sedang berusaha ditujunya. Bukannya berhasil sampai di sana, Maya tiba-tiba saja terjatuh diatas lantai. Rasa sakit di kapalanya membuatnya tak sanggup bertahan. Apa saja. Apa saja akan ia lakukan untuk menggantikan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Dan hal-hal yang Maya sering lakukan selalu mencoba untuk menggigit tangannya sendiri.

.

Maya terbangun perlahan dari lelapnya.

Berusaha diingatnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Namun rasa dingin langsung menusuk tulangnya. Maya mencoba bangkit. Ternyata ia tengah terbaring di atas lantai yang dingin. Dilemparnya pandangannya pada segala penjuru sudut ruangan. Segalanya berantakan.

Maya mencoba menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan tangannya. Namun yang ia rasa malah rasa perih di sana. Ditelisiknya jemari tangannya yang berdarah. Itu pasti ulahnya.

Sebelum rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya lagi. Dengan cepat, Maya menyambar botol obat yang berada di nakas.

Sebelum ia mulai berpikir.

Sebelum ia mulai terpuruk kembali karena pikirannya, Maya langsung menelan beberapa pil obat di sana agar rasa sakit di kepalanya tidak datang lagi.

Maya harus lebih cepat bertindak agar bisa tetap bertahan. Kecenderungan emosi bisa saja mengambil ahli sadarnya kembali dan ia pun akan berakhir seperti tadi meski ia tidak mau.

Maya melirik jam di atas dinding kamarnya. Sudah tengah malam menyambut pagi.

Rasa perih luka di jarinya saat ini sudah sangat terbiasa ia rasakan. Entah sampai kapan Maya akan terus seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berjuang kembali dalam kariernya, jika ternyata berjuang untuk lepas dari penderitaan ini saja ia tidak bisa.

Tapi, untuk apapun itu, Maya berusaha untuk tidak berpikir lebih. Jika ia melakukannya, kemampuan obat pun tidak akan berguna untuk menetralkan pikirannya.

.

.

Maya meraih ponselnya yang berdering. Masih pagi begini, Karen sudah menelponnya. Maya menjawabnya secepat mungkin agar Karen tidak menaruh curiga akan dirinya. Karena sesekali, Maya mendapati Karen tengah memperhatikan beberapa luka yang ada di jemari dan tangannya.

"Ya, Aijo-_san_?" ucap Maya setenang mungkin.

_"__Pagi, Tendou-_san_. Aku pikir aku ingin mengingatkanmu kembali. Kau masih memegang kartu nama yang kuberikan padamu tidak?" _

Maya mengernyit. Sekejap ia lupa kartu nama apa yang dimaksud oleh Karen. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia memasukan tangannya ke saku pakaiannya yang belum ia tanggalkan hingga pagi ini. Maya mengeluarkan benda yang Karen maksud dan membacanya sebelum ia membalas pertanyaan Karen di seberang sana.

"Ya, masih denganku. Ada apa?" tanya Maya ingin tahu. Meski matanya tetap memandang kartu nama itu.

_"__Oh. Aku salah memberimu kartu nama yang baru. Itu alamat lama yang ia gunakan. Sekarang dia sudah tidak berada di sana. Kau boleh catat alamat barunya. Atau jika perlu nanti aku kirim pesan untukmu." _

Maya mengerti apa yang Karen ucapkan. Sebelum ia menyetujui ucapan Karen, gadis lincah itu sudah melanjutkan ucapannya. _"Dan kau harus segera temui dia jika kau tidak mau kehilangan kariermu, Tendou-_san_. Takutku alamat ini pun akan berganti di kemudian hari jika kau tidak cepat menemuinya." _

.

.

Kali ini, Maya tidak lagi ragu menuruti semua yang Karen perintahkan padanya. Alamat yang Karen beri itu cukup jauh dari Tokyo. Maya sudah membawa beberapa pakaian untuk menginap jika itu diperlukan. Tidak lupa dengan obat-obatan yang mungkin harus lebih cepat ia santap sebelum penyakitnya menyerang. Dan setelah semua yang ia butuhkan sudah ia lengkapi, Maya pun berangkat ke tempat tujuan.

.

Maya menekan nomor telepon yang Karen beri padanya. Sambil menelisik bangunan tua yang berada di hadapnya, Maya menyangsikan apa ia sudah menemukan alamat yang benar atau tidak.

_"__Hallo, Saijo, di sini."_

Terhubung!

Maya pikir, Karen memberikan nomor telepon yang tidak lagi bisa dihubungi.

"Selamat pagi, Aku Tendou Maya. Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu?"

Sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkannya. Tapi, Maya tetap harus mencoba berbagai cara untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Bahkan sebenarnya sampai sekarang Maya tidak tahu siapa orang yang akan ia temui ini. Karen tidak mengatakan apapun tentang profesinya atau alasan apa yang membuat Maya yakin jika orang ini bisa membantunya.

Mungkin saat itu Maya sedang tidak tertarik. Namun, memikirkan jika malamnya akan penuh dengan derita jika ia tidak berkeinginan untuk sembuh, maka Maya bertekad untuk melakukannya.

_"__Ada perlu apa menemuiku? Dan aku tidak mengenal namamu."_ Balas suara wanita di seberang sana. Membuat Maya merasa ragu. Namun sekejap bayangan wajah Karen yang selalu mendukungnya, membuat ia merasa yakin untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Aku ingin, kau menyembuhkanku."

.

.

Maya terdiam sejenak. Rumah yang tadi ia pandangi ternyata benar alamat dari wanita yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya. Bangunan tua bergaya Eropa yang cukup bagus namun termakan usia. Maya tidak tahu jika di Jepang masih ada bangunan semacam ini.

Maya memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada pria tua penjaga rumah yang sudah diperintah untuk membantunya. Meski Maya memilih untuk membawa barang-barangnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa membantumu, Tendou-_san._" Ucap wanita berambut terang itu ketika ia menjamu Maya. Memulai langkah untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sedang Maya, sama sekali tidak lagi fokus mendengar suara wanita itu. Wanita yang rupanya sangat cantik tak seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya.

"Maaf jika bangunannya sudah tua. Apa kau akan menginap?" tanya wanita itu ramah dan lembut. Membuat lamunan Maya sirna seketika. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan barang bawahannya yang terkesan tidak ada santunnya di hadapan wanita cantik ini.

"Aku akan mencari penginapan di dekat sini jika hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucap Maya tidak enak. Dan dengan cepat wanita bergaun tipis itu meresponnya. "Tidak perlu, jika tidak keberatan, kau bisa menginap di sini. Kami punya beberapa kamar yang masih layak untuk kau tempati." Ucapnya tersenyum.

.

Untuk sebuah bangunan tua, bagi Maya isi dalam rumah ini sungguh luar biasa. Segalanya masih sangat terawat dan terjaga. Tapi, senyap lebih banyak mengisi karena bagi Maya mungkin tak banyak orang yang tinggal di sana.

Begitu sunyi.

.

Maya langsung duduk setelah Saijo mempersilakannya. Mereka kini berada di beranda di tengah taman yang sangat menakjubkan. Apa ini benar-benar masih bagian dari Jepang?

"Apa kau takjub dengan suasana di sini?" seperti bisa merasakan apa yang Maya rasakan, Saijo tersenyum ketika ia mendapati matanya dan mata Maya bertatapan untuk beberapa detik. Ada ketertarikan di sana, dan Maya pikir itu adalah nilai lebih dari wanita ini.

Saijo meletakan secangkir teh di atas meja, kemudian ikut duduk di sisi lain Maya sambil menemani wanita itu menikmati hal yang baru pertama ia temui di hidupnya, mungkin.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri di rumah ini?" tanya Maya memulai pembicaraan. Seakan lupa jika harusnya ia lah yang ditanyai untuk urusan apa ia datang ke sini.

"Aku baru pindah ke rumah ini setelah ayah dan ibuku meninggal dunia dalam penerbangan pesawat dua tahun lalu." Maya menoleh. Jawaban wanita itu membuatnya tertarik untuk menyelidiki raut wajahnya. "Aku baru pindah satu tahun yang lalu." Lanjutnya. Memandang Maya yang telah lebih dulu memandangnya. "Tidak bisa dikatakan pindah, mungkin bisa lebih cocok dikatakan kembali. Karena biar bagaimanapun ini rumah orang tuaku." Lanjutnya tersenyum.

Sangat rupawan.

Seperti seorang wanita bangsawan yang terpelajar dengan bagaimana caranya bersikap.

Tapi, rasa penasaran Maya tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Mungkin itulah mengapa alamat yang diberi Karen padanya, berubah. Mungkin sebelumnya wanita ini memang sempat menetap di Tokyo sebelum akhirnya kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Tapi, pertanyaan Maya tak terjawab. Apa benar wanita ini tinggal sendiri?

"Apa suamimu sedang bekerja?" Maya kembali bertanya. Tapi mungkin pertanyaannya terlalu kurang ajar sampai Saijo menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan keheranan. Meski pada akhirnya ia akhiri dengan tawa. Baru ini ada orang yang bertanya selancang itu padanya.

Tapi Saijo tak merasa harus tersinggung pada Maya.

Bukannya tidak tanpa alasan Maya menanyakan itu. Mata dan jemari Maya sudah lebih mengerti bagaimana menatap dan menilai seseorang meski hanya dalam lekuk tubuh dan karakternya saja. Mungkin itu juga termasuk bakat alami Maya yang tidak akan mungkin bisa dipercayai oleh orang lain dengan mudah.

Dari perkiraan Maya, wanita ini mungkin berumur setahun lebih tua darinya. Ia masih mudah. Dan cantik. Namun bisa Maya yakini jika ia sudah tak sendiri. Atau pernah berdua?

"Hebat jika kau bisa menduga bahwa aku memiliki suami hanya dengan memandangku." Saijo tersenyum. Dan Maya sekali lagi terjebak dalam sikap lembutnya itu. "Suamiku juga sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang sama dengan kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku." Ucapnya lembut.

.

.

Maya mengutuki dirinya untuk kesekian kali.

Tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa ia bicara selancang itu sampai membuka luka batin seseorang yang bahkan ingin ia mintai pertolongan.

Namun, melihat penyesalan Maya, Saijo hanya tersenyum. Entah mengapa, ia langsung suka melihat sifat Maya yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang telah ia temukan.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu ke sini?" tanya Saijo menatap Maya yang menyesal terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Ada yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu. Katanya, kau bisa menyembuhkan seseorang yang tengah terpuruk dalam kehidupan."

.

.

Saijo membuka pintu ruang kamar kosong di bagian utara bangunan. Tidak terlalu jauh dari inti kehidupan rumah tua ini. Mungkin kamar ini cocok untuk Maya selama ia ingin disembuhkan. Saijo sudah mendengar kurang lebih penjelasan yang Maya paparkan untuknya. Tidak ada yang sulit jika Maya berusaha untuk pulih. Untuk itu, Saijo sangat menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kau bisa pakai kamar ini. Kamar ini tidak pernah digunakan. Dan kau orang pertama yang memakainya." Ucapnya membantu Maya membawa barangnya meski Maya berulang kali menolak.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Tidak ada peraturan khusu yang berlaku di rumah ini. Hanya saja jika bisa, aku tidak terlalu suka keributan. Itu sudah cukup bagiku." Kata Saijo sebelum ia meninggalkan Maya di kamarnya.

"Dan satu lagi," Maya menoleh memandang ke arah pintu. Menemukan Saijo yang masih berada di sana. "Dua puluh menit lagi aku akan pergi untuk berbelanja. Istirahatlah yang cukup untuk hari ini." Ucapnya sebelum berpisah.

.

.

tbc..

* * *

Note : Terimakasih buat yang baca. Saya sudah buat peringatan sebelum membaca. Tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Anime-nya.

Bagi yang tidak suka Genrienya, maafkan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jika aku bukan untukmu, lantas berikan alasan dari kehidupanku._**

_Story by Spica Zoe_

_Chara from Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight/レヴュー スタァライト_

in

**Glamorous Us**

.

* * *

Maya berjalan dengan langkah tenangnya menyusuri lorong; tepat di mana kamarnya berada menuju ruang inti bangunan itu.

Hal yang ia temukan disepanjang langkah adalah kesunyian yang dibaur dengan pemandangan sisi taman yang hanya terbatas oleh dinding kaca di tiap hitungan langkahnya. Seakan menambah keindahan artistik dari nilai pandang semesta-senja yang kini mulai merangkak naik hingga membuat biasan cahaya mampu menembus setiap celah bawah daun-daun yang mulai ingin beristirahat.

Sudah dua hari ia berada di sini.

Tapi setiap dimana senja merangkak naik, setiap saat itu juga ia menyukai dirinya yang terbias oleh cahaya merah membara matahari sore. Sungguh ia mengagumi bagaimana bangunan ini berdiri. Dinding kaca itu bagai sebuah magnet bagi dirinya untuk tetap mengangumi samar keindahan yang tidak pernah ia temukan sebelum ia berada di tempat ini.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar menikmatinya."

Maya menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara itu menyapanya. Dan yang ia lihat, Saijo tersenyum lembut dihadapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bayangan senja ternyata begitu menjerat di tempat ini." Bisik Maya yang kembali menatap taman kehidupan yang ia saksikan di luar sana. Menyisakan Saijo dengan senyum yang ikut memandang apa yang tengah Maya lihat.

"Senja tidak memiliki bayangan," Saijo mendekat ke dinding kaca yang berada di hadapan mereka. Lalu membiarkan tangannya menyentuh permukaan kaca yang terpapar sisa senja merah itu. "Mereka merebut bayangan dari bumi dan menyembunyikannya di dalam gelap sebelum mengembalikannya ketika bumi kembali terang." Dan sesaat ucapan itu membuat Maya bergeming. "Itu definisi senja yang tak ingin orang-orang sepertimu terima, Tendou-_san._" Lanjutnya hampa.

Maya masih tidak mampu mengerti kenapa Karen menyuruhnya menemui wanita ini. Tidak banyak yang Maya tahu meski sudah dua malam ia berada di sana. Tidak banyak juga hal yang ingin Saijo bagikan meski Maya berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang bisa wanita ini lakukan untuknya.

Dan ketika Maya mencoba menghubungi Karen dan bertanya tentang Saijo, Karen hanya menjawab bahwa wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapnya ini adalah wanita yang luar biasa.

Entahlah.

Maya belum paham apapun.

.

.

.

Maya meraih selembar kertas yang Saijo berikan padanya. Lalu, dengan bahasa tubuhnya, Saijo mempersilakan ia untuk memilih duduk di antara beberapa sofa mewah yang berada di ruang keluarga rumah itu. Meski sebelum itu Maya tidak langsung melihat apa isi dari lembaran itu, karena ia memilih untuk mengikuti langkah Saijo yang memilih menyusul duduk di sampingnya.

Wajah wanita itu selalu terlihat tenang dan hangat. Ramah dan begitu lembut hingga mau tidak mau Maya merasa tidak apa meski berada di dekatnya berlama-lama.

Malam gelap ini.

Apa Maya akan melakukannya lagi?

Dua malam ia mengamuk di dalam kamar. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada akhirnya, karena begitu pagi menjemput, ia menemukan dirinya berada di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menghangatkannya. Ia tidak tahu, apa Saijo sudah menyaksikan kehancuran dirinya dua malam ini. Karena ia tidak mendengar satu kata pun dari bibir Maya yang mengeluh tentang dirinya.

Keberadaan Maya di rumah ini mungkin tak begitu dipermasalahkan oleh Saijo meski hingga berapa malam lagi ia akan menginap nanti. Tapi, bukankah ini akan membuat Maya terganggu? Apa ia bisa menyerahkan dirinya pada wanita ini?

"Sebaiknya kita mulai untuk membicarakan keadaanmu, Tendou-_san._"

Maya merasa jika pikirannya tengah dibaca oleh wanita ini. Baru saja ia berpikiran tentang hal yang sama untuk dirinya sendiri bukan?

Saijo memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Berusaha senyaman mungkin untuk menatap Maya.

"Apa kau telah menemukan kelemahanku?" tanya Maya ragu.

Saijo meraih sesuatu dari bawah meja tempat dimana mereka duduk. Maya memperhatikan apa yang tengah Saijo raih hingga ia menemukan sebuah kotak rokok yang kini sudah Saijo letakan di atas meja.

Membukanya.

Meraih salah satu diantara mereka.

Menyalakannya sebelum ia menyelipkan sebatang mungil beracun itu di antara bibir merahnya.

Maya hanya diam sampai sebuah kepulan asap dari bibir Saijo mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Sebuah sisi yang tak terduga bagi Maya. Dari Saijo yang menawan.

Saijo yang baginya adalah gambaran dari wanita bangsawan, kini menghembuskan asap rokok di wajahnya seperti wanita jalang.

"Terkejutlah jika kau ingin melakukannya. Tidak usah kaku begitu." Ucap Saijo tertawa menampilkan kejenakaan yang sia-sia.

Saijo membiarkan kepulan asap yang melewati bibirnya melayang di udara. Cara ia melakukannya persis dengan beberapa wanita jalang yang sangat berpengalaman yang sering Maya temui di antara pergaulan hidupnya.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menyembuhkanmu," Ucap Saijo menyelesaikan hisapan terakhirnya sebelum ia menekan sisa batang rokok itu di pembuangannya. Membuat Maya berharap ada lanjutan dari kalimat yang akan Saijo selesaikan. "Tapi akan kucoba sebisaku." Senyumnya mengakhiri segalanya.

Maya membaca lembaran yang Saijo berikan padanya tadi, setelah wanita itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia langsung mengerut dahi ketika yang ia temukan hanya coretan-coretan tak berarti yang tidak ia mengerti. Apa ini hanya sebuah sampah? Maya tidak begitu peduli jadinya.

Senja yang tadi ia nikmati, kini sepenuhnya tengah beranjak pergi dari langit dan mengantarkan kegelapan. Maya masih tetap berada di sana dari terakhir Saijo beranjak meninggalkannya. Ia letakan lembaran tak berarti itu di atas meja. Dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa hingga yang ia tatap kini hanya langit-langit tinggi rumah tua bergaya Eropa itu. Meninggalkan decak kagum di batinnya.

Rumah ini benar-benar sunyi.

Terasa sangat tenang bagi beberapa orang seperti Saijo. Tapi bagi Maya, ini mungkin sebuah ujian yang harus ia lalui. Bukan berarti Maya takut dalam kesunyian. Hanya saja, ia pun tidak terlalu suka tenggelam dalam kekosongan.

"Apa kita kedatangan tamu?"

Maya membuka matanya ketika suara itu menginterupsi di pendengarannya. Satu sosok perempuan cantik tengah melangkah menuruni anak tangga yang memutar tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

Maya bangkit membenarkan posisinya. Menajamkan penglihatannya kepada satu objek yang menjadi titik pandangnya saat ini.

_Saijo-_san?

Perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya di pertengahan anak tangga. Tangan kirinya mengerat di sana sedang matanya tertuju pada sosok Maya yang menjadi satu-satunya yang hidup di ruangan itu.

_Saijo-_san _kah itu?_

"Apa yang kaulakukan di rumah ini?" tanya perempuan itu dengan raut wajah keras yang sangat berbeda dari ekpresi wajah lembut yang ia lihat dari Saijo biasanya. Maya jadi tidak mengerti harus berkata apa. Apa ia sedang bermimpi, hingga ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi? Bukan kah Saijo yang ini terlihat sedikit berbeda dari Saijo yang ia kenal? Meski fisik mereka sama cantiknya.

Namun, sifatnya. Terlalu bertolak belakang.

"Bukankah kau ingin-" Kalimat Maya terhenti ketika Saijo itu kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Memandangnya begitu tajam seakan ingin menerima penjelasan yang tidak perlu dibumbui basa-basi.

"Kau pasiennya kakak?" tanyanya yang seketika membuat Maya terperangah.

Kakak? Tapi mereka sangat mirip!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saijo tertawa ketika mendengar Maya mengulang ceritanya malam tadi.

Bagaimana ia merasa tak percaya ketika ia melihat Saijo lain yang muncul tak terduga. Mungkin begitu banyak hal yang tak terduga malam tadi yang ia alami. Salah satunya memang perubahan sikap Saijo yang kini menyediakannya sarapan.

"Tenang saja. Dia adikku. Claudine." Bisik Saijo tersenyum begitu lembut saat mata Maya terjerat pada pesonanya. Dan Maya baru tahu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki seorang adik, Saijo-_san._" Ucap Maya memulai suapan pertamanya. Apalagi ketika Maya melihat mereka begitu sama. "Kembar?" tanya Maya.

"Tidak. Dia tiga tahun dibawahku. Aku tiga puluh satu tahun." Saijo membalas lembut.

Ternyata dugaan Maya meleset. Ia pikir bakatnya menebak seseorang tidak pernah salah sekalipun, sebelum ini. Apa karena baginya Saijo terlalu luar biasa?

"Seumuran denganku?" Maya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wah, mungkin kalian berjodoh." Saijo bersorak ketika itu hingga membuat Maya tersedak. Melihat tingkah Maya yang seperti itu membuat Saijo malah semakin ingin menjahili pasiennya. Ia tersenyum dan menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Maya. Dan setelah Maya meneguk habis minumannya, ia melihat kesal kepada Saijo yang masih menatapnya lembut.

"Dia gadis yang baik. Baik-baiklah dengannya, Maya."

.

.

.

Maya memperhatikan bagaimana caranya Saijo membersihkan beberapa peralatan yang berada di dalam rumah tua ini. Sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Saijo menyembuhkannya nanti. Apa yang ia lakukan di rumah ini tidak pernah ada hubungannya dengan kesembuhannya. Apa Saijo benar-benar mampu melakukan sesuatu untuknya?

"Apa kau mulai meragukanku, Maya."

Maya menoleh ketika Saijo berbicara padanya. Ini sudah kedua kali ia mendengar wanita itu memanggil nama kecilnya. Terasa berbeda, sungguh. Hingga rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya.

"Senang jika kau telah berpikir seperti itu, Saijo-_san._" Seru Maya yang masih diri dengan bertumpuh pada satu kakinya. Melipat tangannya di dada, sedang bahu kanannya ia sandarkan di tiang besar di tengah rumah itu. Mungkin tiang ini pun menopang seberapa kokoh bangunan ini berdiri.

Saijo tertawa.

Ia mengehentikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya dan mulai menatap Maya yang jadi enggan menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang penulis."

Maya mengerutkan dahi. Oh ternyata dia bukan seorang dokter jiwa seperti yang Maya pikir selama ini. Bakat alami Maya benar-benar sudah mulai tak bekerja.

"Apa kau pernah membaca buku-bukuku?" tanya Saijo melanjutkan kegiatannya, membelakangi Maya yang kini menatapnya.

"Aku tidak membaca buku selain majalah fashion." Balasnya singkat.

"Ya sebaiknya jangan. Karena aku rasa kau tidak akan menyukainya." Bisik Saijo tetap lembut.

Maya mengalihkan pandangnya ketika ia merasa ada langkah kaki seseorang yang lain yang mendekati mereka. Mungkin itu Claudine. Dan rasa penasaran itu tak begitu lama mengendap di pikiran Maya ketika sosok Claudine benar-benar sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Kuro-_chan._ Selamat pagi."

Saijo menanggalkan semua peralatan bersih-bersihnya. Ia menyambut Claudine ketika gadis itu melangkah mendekatinya dan mendekapnya. Menenggelamkannya di bahu Saijo yang memang masih lebih tinggi darinya.

Saijo tersenyum hangat. Diraihnya tubuh Claudine dan mengusap puncak kepalanya. Dan disisi itu, Maya mendengar suara isakan dari balik dekapan itu.

Milik Claudine.

"Kenapa menangis. Aku masih di sini, Kuco-_chan._" Usap Saijo lembut di surai adiknya.

Sedang Maya masih tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

Maya melirik dari balik pintu kamar yang terbuka. Di sana ia temukan Saijo menemani Claudine sampai gadis itu terlelap. Terlelap terlalu cepat, padahal Senja masih menemani mereka dengan biasan cahayanya.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk sembuh, Maya." Bisik Saijo sambil bangkit berdiri ketika ia tahu adiknya sudah terlelap. Dirapikannya selimut untuk membungkus tubuh Claudine agar tetap hangat. Ia tahu Maya berada di sana, menonton kisah manis hubungan kakak-adik yang sejak tadi mereka pertontonkan. Sampai Maya memberanikan diri sepenuhnya menunjukan dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Maya penasaran. Ia tidak begitu mengenal Claudine. Meski Saijo pun masih sama penuh misterinya dengan gadis itu.

.

Mungkin, memang di saat malam Saijo berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Ini kedua kali Maya melihat Saijo mengepulkan asap rokok dari bibirnya. Tapi, bukan seperti pertama saat Maya melihat dengan rasa tidak percaya. Kali ini, entah bagaimana Maya merasa lebih nyaman jika melihat Saijo menjadi dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

"Ketika aku berhasil membuat seseorang mengurungkan niat bunuh dirinya, dia pun memilih untuk menjalani hidup dengan motivasi yang kuberikan. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang kuperbuat untuknya. Aku hanya kebetulan menjadi rekan kerjanya. Menulis beberapa hal tentang dirinya hingga dia membuka sisi gelapnya yang berkali-kali masih ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri."

Saijo diam sejenak. Sebatang rokok telah menjelma menjadi asap dan debu. Dan itu tanda bahwa ia harus menggantinya dengan yang baru. Menyalahkannya lagi. Dan mengubahnya lagi menjadi asap dan debu.

"Dan ketika dia merasa terselamatkan olehku, dia pun membicarakannya kepada semua orang. Hingga tanpa kusadar, semuanya terjadi begitu saja."

"Apa semuanya terselamatkan?" tanya Maya penasaran.

Saijo kembali hening. Mungkin mencoba mengenang. Mungkin juga mencoba mencari alasan. Tapi bagi Maya, ia harap sebuah jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Aku bukan dokter jiwa, Maya. Aku hanya membantu mereka dengan tulisan. Dengan kata. Dan dengan sebuah harapan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu benar-benar ada." Bisiknya senduh.

Kini giliran Maya yang menjadi hening. Ia tahu bagaimana posisi Saijo saat ini. Baginya yang merasakannya sendiri, sebenarnya ini bukan lah sebuah penyakit yang bisa ia remehkan. Sebenarnya obat-obatan pun tak akan mampu menyembuhkan jika penderitanya sendiri yang tidak bisa menemukan tujuan. Dan Saijo adalah orang yang bisa menyentuh para penderita itu dengan caranya yang sampai sekarang, Maya tak pernah bisa rasakan.

"Jadi maksudmu, Saijo Claudine pun mengalami hal yang sama?"

Tidak percuma Saijo memandang Maya dengan penilaian yang tinggi. Gadis ini pintar membaca situasi. Dan sebenarnya, ia pun jadi menyukai bagaimana cara ia berpikir. Gadis ini tidak punya keterpurukan yang fatal seperti orang-orang yang ia bantu. Maya hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari kelemahannya. Tidak sebanding dengan mereka yang bahkan tak lagi bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya.

"Dia mengalami trauma. Dan aku menyesal mengetahui penyebabnya."

Maya mulai merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Saijo yang mulai gemetar di hadapannya. Seberapa besar trauma yang Claudine alami hingga Saijo yang Maya anggap sebagai orang paling sempurna ini pun ikut terpengaruh ketika mengulas balik kisahnya.

"Dan aku kembali ke sini untuk mencoba menyembuhkannya perlahan. Memberi dia harapan. Mengorbankan hidupku untuknya."

.

.

Untuk malam selanjutnya, Maya mengurangi konsumsi obat yang ia punya atas dukungan Saijo. Wanita itu bilang sebenarnya ia tidak butuh obat-obatan yang justru malah akan membuatnya mengalami ketergantungan.

_"__Kau boleh mengonsumsi obat. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membuangnya. Tapi, ketika kau tahu bahwa obat bisa meredakan rasa sakitmu, secara tak sadar kau telah bergantung padanya. Kesadaranmu memaksamu berpikir bahwa sebagaimanapun sakitnya, obat-obatan itu akan meredamnya."_

Mungkin secara logika, Saijo benar. Tapi rasa sakit apapun tidaklah pernah menggunakan akal sehat. Sakit tetap sakit.

Beberapa malam Maya memang tidak begitu merasa sakit ketika ia tidak memaksa dirinya untuk berpikir. Mungkin rumah ini memberikannya sensasi nyaman hingga membuatnya merasa tak lagi memiliki dunia lain selain rumah ini.

Tapi, bagaimana jika ia kembali berpikir tentang dunia luar. Kariernya. Bakatnya. Masa depannya. Dan mau tak mau kondisi itulah yang memicuh rasa sakit di kepalanya muncul hingga ia tidak kuat jika ia tidak mengonsumsi obat.

Maya berusaha keras menahan getar di tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang. Kepalanya terasa sakit bahkan seperti ingin meledak. Tak lagi bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata. Sampai ia menahan jerit ketika ia merasa urat di lehernya bagai ditarik begitu kencang.

Sedang Saijo yang ternyata berada di luar kamar hanya membiarkan Maya berjuang sendirian.

_"__Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana caraku menyembuhkanmu."_ Batinnya sambil melangkah menjauh dari kamar Maya.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kuro-_chan_?"

* * *

**AN : Nikmatilah cerita yang tidak berfaedah ini .**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jika aku bukan untukmu, lantas berikan alasan dari kehidupanku._

_Story by Spica Zoe_

_Chara from Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight/レヴュー スタァライト_

in

Glamorous Us

.

* * *

Maya memandang Saijo dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari yang bisa Saijo rasakan. Dingin masih mengembun di sudut-sudut terdalam sisi bumi. Tapi Maya, sudah berdiri menghadiahinya dengan tatapan yang tajam dan penuh dengan pertanyaan.

Saijo meletakan segelas teh hangat di atas permukaan meja. Maya telah duduk di sana. Di beranda halaman belakang yang dipenuhi dengan beragam macam tumbuhan yang Maya tahu; Saijo lah sang pemberi kehidupan didalamnya.

"Bagaimana dengan tidurmu malam tadi?"

Pertanyaan pertama dari Saijo sebelum ia menarik kursi untuk mempersilakan dirinya sendiri duduk.

Maya kembali memandang wajah rupawan Saijo yang selalu membuatnya ingin menebak sisi-sisi kepribadian Saijo yang mungkin belum sepenuhnya ia tahu.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Saijo-_san_?"

Saijo tak melirik. Ia bisa merasakan keingintahuan Maya yang mendalam sejak tadi. Dan ini artinya ia harus menjawab rasa penasaran itu sampai membuat Maya puas dan tak memandangnya seperti itu lagi.

"'Saijo-_san_?' Kau bertanya tentangku?" tanya Saijo tersenyum. Ingin menyangkal apa yang ingin Maya pertanyakan.

"Saijo Claudine." Balasnya cepat.

Saijo semakin memperlebar senyum diwajahnya. Senyum ketir yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun selama ini. Karena sebelum Maya menetap, tidak ada siapapun yang pernah menemani Saijo sedekat ini hingga ia bisa menampilkan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia tampilkan.

"Kau datang kesini untuk mempercepat pemulihanmu. Bukan untuk mengurusi hal yang tidak harusnya kau campuri." Seru Saijo tetap tenang. Tetap menjaga intonasi suaranya.

Kini, setelah melontarkan kalimatnya barusan, entah mengapa Saijo bisa merasa bahwa ketegangan dan keseriusan yang sejak tadi Maya perlihatkan, kini mulai memudar.

Maya meraih cangkir teh yang sudah Saijo sediakan sejak tadi untuknya. Meneguknya agak lama sampai Saijo menanti apa yang akan gadis itu bicarakan lagi ketika cangkir itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Entah kenapa, malam tadi aku sempat meragukan jika kau bisa membantuku." Ucap Maya terdengar sedikit kecewa. Ia mencoba untuk tidak meyakini apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Tapi, ia hanya ingin jujur dan mencoba membicarakan ketidakyakinannya pada Saijo yang ia tahu sepenuhnya bisa membantunya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Saijo, ingin tahu.

Maya melepas napasnya berat.

Dingin bumi kini mulai menipis karena embun-embun telah menguap. Ia sepenuhnya tak ingin menyinggung hati Saijo dengan ucapannya. Tapi, melihat Claudine kemarin, membuatnya tak lagi mampu membendung keraguannya akan kehebatan Saijo yang sempat ia yakini rumornya.

"Saijo Claudine, tak bisa kausembuhkan, 'kan?"

.

.

_Empat kali dering dilewatkan oleh Saijo sebelum matanya terbuka. Rasa penat dan depresi yang berhasil ia lalui malam tadi akhirnya bisa ia akhiri dengan tidur yang terbilang begitu singkat. Apalagi karena dering ponsel yang terus menerus memaksanya kembali ke dunia nyata._

_Saijo mengangkat tangannya berat. Mengarahkan tangannya meraih ponsel yang ia letakan disisi lain ranjangnya. Kemudian menyempatkan menjawab sisa panggilan yang masih menyerang telinganya._

_"Hal-"_

_"Saijo-_san_! Tolong pulanglah!"_

_Saijo mengerutkan dahinya. Rasa sakit dikepalanya masih begitu terasa. Ia lupa memperhatikan siapa yang tengah memaksanya pulang di seberang sana. Lalu, meski suara itu masih terus terdengar di ponselnya, Saijo kembali memeriksa layar ponselnya. Berharap ia menemukan siapa yang sedang berbicara di sana. Namun..._

_Tidak ada nama yang tertera._

_"M-maaf. Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kembali._

_"Adikmu. Semenjak kepergianmu selesai pemakaman empat hari lalu, yang dia lakukan hanya menjerit histeris dan mengamuki seisi rumah. Terkadang kami menemukannya dengan keadaan pingsan dan terluka. Kami tidak mengerti, tapi sepertinya kau harus kembali."_

.

.

Maya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Langsung merapat ke tempat dimana ia temukan Saijo dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Kemudian ia berjongkok dihadapan Saijo. Memandang keatas. Mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Serta meraih tangan wanita itu dengan lembut.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Saijo merenung. Tahu-tahu ia mendapati tubuh wanita itu gemetar begitu hebat sampai tatapannya menjadi kosong.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Maya meyakinkan. Membuat Saijo kembali lepas dari jeratan masa lalu yang baru saja berusaha menenggelamkannya kembali.

"M-maya.." ucapnya seperti baru saja membuka mata.

Ini kisah yang rumit. Saijo tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia harus memulai untuk meringkas serpihan masa lalu antara hidupnya, juga hidup adiknya di depan Maya. Tidak pernah seorang pun dari orang-orang yang ia bantu, berbuat terlalu menilisik jauh ke rahasia hidupnya selain Maya.

Dan kini Maya malah terlihat seperti orang yang bisa membantunya kini. Membuat keadaan menjadi berubah terbalik;antara siapa yang ahli dan siapa yang ingin dipulihkan.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu memaksamu, Saijo-_san._" Maya tidak enak hati. Ia tidak mampu melihat kerapuhan Saijo yang sebenarnya tidak ia sangka bisa serapuh ini.

Setelah keadaan diantara mereka membaik, Saijo menarik dirinya dari hadapan Maya untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti. Maya memang wanita yang berbeda dari mereka kebanyakan yang ia temui. Dan Saijo harap, ia pun bisa pulih dari apa yang paling tidak ingin ia lewati.

"Kakak?"

Saijo melirik lekat pada Claudine yang ternyata sudah berdiri disana, memandangnya dengan ekspresi ragu. Nada suara yang Claudine perdengarkan terlihat begitu lemah namun begitu menyentuh ditelinga Saijo saat ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Saijo berusaha untuk tersenyum. Menutupi kegetirannya yang tadi begitu malang dipandang Maya. Sedang Maya hanya memandangi kedua saudari ini tanpa berbicara.

"Ya. Dan aku ingin bertemu dengan Ibu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, tiba-tiba Maya merasakan langkah kaki Saijo yang berjalan menuju tempat Claudine berdiri, terhenti. Saijo memang memiliki kelemahan. Dan Maya sudah mulai belajar untuk mempelajari kelemahan wanita ini. Dan ia terlalu buruk untuk menutupi perasaannya akan sesuatu yang jelas akan menyakiti hatinya.

"Ah.. Ibu sedang pergi, Sayang." Ucapnya menyembunyikan keperihan. Maya tidak paham situasi ini, tapi jelas jika Saijo sedang menutupi sesuatu dengan sebuah kebohongan yang sangat buruk.

"Lalu, Ayah-"

Maya langsung terkejut ketika sebelum kalimat itu selesai diucapkan oleh Claudine, Saijo dengan cepat melangkah menuju gadis itu sebelum pada akhirnya tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar Claudine meraung penuh jeritan.

"Kuro-_chan. _Kuro _-chan!_"

Gadis itu Claudine, berteriak keras. Menjambaki rambutnya. Merontah dengan jeritan yang nyaring sampai membuat Saijo berusaha keras memeluknya. Meredamnya. Sambil menyebut-nyebut namanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Maya yang terlihat panik namun tak mampu melakukan apapun. Ada apa? Ia saja bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Claudine berteriak tanpa pemicuh. Padahal baru saja ia terlihat begitu baik-baik saja.

Maya memang tak menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Bukan waktu dan keadaan yang tepat bagi Saijo untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Untuk itu, Maya ikut membaur membantu Saijo yang berusaha menenangkan Claudine. Memeluknya. Berusaha menatap matanya. Mendekapnya. Sampai membuat Maya terlihat semakin panik. Apa ia tidak perlu obat?

"Kita harus memberinya obat, Saijo-_san_!" ucap Maya yang tak tahan dengan amukan yang Claudine lakukan. Saijo tak menjawab. Ia hanya memaksa Claudine tenang dengan caranya sendiri. Seakan ia akan mampu melakukan sesuatu.

"Kakak ada disini, Sayang. Kakak akan menemanimu. Kakak menyayangimu." Ucapan yang Maya dengar dari mulut Saijo. Meskipun kekuatannya tidak mungkin mampu untuk menenangkan Claudine, tapi Maya bisa melihat tatapan mata wanita ini pada adiknya begitu menyala. Begitu penuh dengan kasih sayang yang tak terbatas. Bahkan Saijo sengaja membiarkan wajah Claudine tenggelam didadanya, sampai pada akhirnya ia pun ikut menahan sakit akibat Claudine yang berusaha menggigit dadanya.

.

.

"Saijo-_san..._" bisik Maya penuh kekhawatiran. Dilihatnya Claudine sudah tertidur dalam tenang dengan selimut tipis yang membungkusnya. Ditatapnya Saijo sulung yang masih berdiri diam disisi Claudine, memastikan kebaikan ada padanya.

"Kau melakukan ini seorang diri?" tanya Maya mulai mengerti bagaimana Saijo pun kini tengah sangat berjuang. Saijo membuang napasnya resah. Kini Maya kembali melihat sisi yang berbeda darinya. Sisi terburuk yang tidak pernah ingin ia tampilkan pada siapapun.

"Hanya aku yang kini ia miliki, Maya." Ucapnya getir. Membuat Maya mulai merasa bahwa Saijo ternyata wanita yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana dengan Ibu yang ingin ia rindukan?" tanya Maya penasaran.

Hening sejenak.

Saijo tidak merespon apapun dari kalimat yang Maya pertanyakan. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar Claudine. Diikuti Maya yang kini sudah melangkah tepat di belakangnya. Entah kenapa Maya ingin saja mengikuti wanita itu yang membawanya melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sampai membuat Maya sedikit tersadar jika ia sudah berada di sana. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal." Ucap Saijo lembut dan itu sanggup membuat Maya terperangah.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya serius yang membayangkan mengapa Claudine tadi mempertanyakannya. "Dan adikmu tidak mengetahuinya?" tanya Maya penasaran.

Saijo membuka pakaiannya. Melucutinya dengan perlahan hingga Maya bisa melihat tampilan kesempurnaan yang tidak pernah ia dapati dari ratusan perempuan manapun yang sudah telanjang di depan matanya.

"Mendekatlah." Seru Saijo tiba-tiba. Menghamburkan kekaguman Maya pada ukiran tubuh yang ia akui indahnya. Dan ketika Maya mendekat, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tengah memiliki penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Apa ini semua ulah Claudine?" tanya Maya terlihat begitu perih memandangnya.

Begitu banyak luka yang ia temui membekas ditubuh Saijo. Dan luka-luka itu terlihat begitu tak adil mengingat begitu sempurnanya tubuh wanita ini terukir.

"Dia bahkan sudah mengalami kepedihan dan kehancuran lebih dari ini di hidupnya." Seru Saijo menyentuh luka basah yang baru saja Claudine lakukan padanya beberapa saat tadi.

Maya merasa hina kali ini. Tanpa sadar ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh luka gigitan yang tadi memang ia saksikan jika Claudine melakukannya. Luka yang begitu perih pasti. Luka yang sakitnya akan terus terulang lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

tbc..

* * *

Note : Terimakaish sudah baca. Iya, Kamu.

Bagi yang tidak suka genrienya, maafkan.

Jangan bertanya kenapa berbeda dari Animenya ya. Nanti ku gorok.


End file.
